Profiles in Black: Loyalty
by CelticPhantom
Summary: When I joined the company we were at war. They didn't trust me because I was from Wutai but still one person took me in and earned my loyalty and my loyalty once earned is eternal. I didn't let him down.


**A/N**: Well here we go the third in my series of Turk backstory shorts, this time the illustrious leader Tseng, enjoy.

* * *

These days nobody looks twice, except to confirm that I am indeed the leader of the infamous Turks. There is no question as to where my loyalty lies, not anymore, but there once were.

Long before I was made Director of the Department of Administrative Research I was a rookie brought in by a kind and generous man. I owe my life and livelihood to Director Verdot. He brought me in and he protected me from the storms of the prejudice I was surrounded by.

I was recruited into the Turks during the early days of the war with Wutai. They found me on the western shore the evening after their first push. I was young, a child masquerading as an adult, and I just didn't think.

I'd stumbled into their camp thinking to become a hero. I knew the region better than them, there was no way they could find me.

I got about three feet into camp before I found myself held at sword point by a SOLDIER second class. Before the soldier could swing his tremendous blade Verdot appeared from out of the dark and ordered the SOLDIER to stand down.

I was led by guard into a makeshift interrogation room where Verdot was waiting. He asked me why I was there.

"_In Wutai one is judged on their ancestors, I've none. If I can do something great, perhaps they will no longer look down on me."_

He didn't react he just asked the next question, how did I infiltrate the camp when there were sentries posted incrementally for a kilometre.

"_There's a small path at the very edge of the cliffs to the west."_

He wasn't convinced, surely the path would be treacherous, wet, and very narrow.

"_Anything can be done when one takes their time to assure they do the task properly. I've been on the path since the battle ended four days ago."_

Verdot said nothing but I could tell he was impressed. He studied me closely, for several minutes, to my own discomfort. I did my best to let nothing slip I just returned his iced gaze. At the time I thought it would seem brave but now that I know so much more I know I only came off as an obstinate child who didn't realize he was out of his element.

Still Verdot saw something in me. He asked me right there why I wanted the loyalty of those who had no use for me. He asked if I would like to be appreciated for my work. He asked if I wanted to be a Turk.

I think I said yes because I was still terrified of death.

I still remember the glares that were directed at me whenever I walked through the halls of the Shin-Ra building I could see the confused and disgusted glares at my back and hear the treacherous words that spilled out of fools. They didn't trust me because of what I was but that didn't stop me, if anything it filled my with a vicious spite that gave me the strength to succeed further and further than they could possibly imagine.

When they looked at me they could only see the enemy. I was of Wutai and Shin-Ra was at war, the final war before they achieved their total dominance.

To the ignorant fools I was an outsider and a spy, not the valuable and loyal resource I truly could be. There were nights where it drove me to such anger, the way I was treated. Sometimes I would consider leaving and taking all the skills and information I had obtained with me. It would have proved them right but more importantly it would have let someone down.

Even without their hate I would still have climbed so high. No I would always have made it to the heights I stood at if only for the sake of one man.

Director Verdot, he trained me, sheltered me, trusted me.

He knew I could be loyal despite my heritage. When the president raised concerns about my employment the director shot them down immediately, vouching for me at the risk of his own job.

The first mission I was entrusted to after my training was an infiltration and espionage mission. They placed me in the uniform pulled off the body of a dead man, the one least torn by battle but still clearly mended and washed of blood as best as could be.

I used every skill Verdot taught me to be seen only as I wanted to be seen. Even as I reached my objective, the centre of the command tents, and prepared for the important phase of the operation. I was to place an explosive device

I wasn't careful enough, a servant woman stumbled across me as she was on her way with the officers laundry. I don't think she was entirely aware of what I was doing but it was a risk to the mission, letting her live.

Still she was young and not a soldier, I considered letting her go, setting her to a task that would take her out of the camp long enough.

In the end she hadn't earned my loyalty. Out of her sight I slid my knife from it's sheath. Verdot had earned my loyalty.

I've done him proud ever since.

* * *

**A/N**: Thank you very much indeed.


End file.
